Vantablack Starshine Indoctrination
'''Level: '''Genocide King Level 9 '''Spell Resistance: '''yes Slamming through your foes with your strange new draconic features, you knock them into the air by spinning and tearing through them like a drill, Only to suddenly vanish and reappear on another side bringing your draconic fist down on them and bouncing them off the ground. Again you vanish and reappear beneath them hitting them into the air, catching them several times as you knock them off of one another into the ground. You laugh before you vanish and appear before the sun, flapping your draconic wings, they extend and you turn to the sun holding out your arms as the sun's rays flood into you and you become super charged with solar energy. You are flooded with rage again and you extend your arms once more as every star in the cosmos bends to your will, and their energy floods to you, causing you to shine like a star yourself, the only light in a now black universe. You clasp your hands together and draw them apart, a gleaming solar sword extending from your hand. You hold it out and rocket down to the dark world below you and spin in the air as you swing a dimension slash that cleaves through the planet raining down as billions of glowing swords. As each sword makes contact with the ground, it explodes back into a star, and they tear through the worlds like hot lead, moving like a swarm of colossal glowing bees and raining down on your enemies like rapturous meteors bringing about the end of days. As a full round action, you create the effects of a storm of vengeance spell on it's 5th round, A Meteor Swarm that triggers every round, and a Deeper Darkness spell that covers the area of the storm of vengeance. Every round that passes makes it darker, and once it hits 3 rounds, it becomes too dark to see. Enemies can still see you in the darkness, but cannot see the rest of the world, and are treated as staggered. If they try to move they must succeed at a DC: 19+Dexterity modifier reflex save or fall prone. While in the darkness, your move speed increases by +20feet, and you can move up to your move speed as a swift or instant action every round, and you gain the pounce ability, and can move any number of feet between each attack you make. This technique lasts for 1 round per 4 levels. By expending a use of Mythic power when you use this technique you can instead cause the entire planet to darken when this happens instead of the Storm of Vengeance area. In addition, All attacks you make target every creature in a 20 foot line and deal +3d6 disintegration damage. Once per turn you can use the technique Dimension Slash as a swift action, so long as you have the technique slots remaining to use it. The Darkness on the planet lasts for 1 day per mythic rank.